finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Omega (inimigo)
Omega é um superchefe recorrente na [[série Final Fantasy|série Final Fantasy]]. É um poderoso robô cujo o ataque mais conhecido é o Wave Cannon. Ao ser derrotado normalmente entrega o troféu Omega Badge. Perfil Omega é um robô quadrúpede de aço prateado com um corpo redondo e quatro pernas semelhantes a aranhas. Não tem cabeça, e o corpo central é dominado por um grande olho amarelo, sem pupilas. Seu ataque de assinatura, Wave Cannon, causa dano não-elemental pesado ao jogador. Omega frequentemente usa Earthquake, Flamethrower, e Maelstrom, e ataques com temas tecnológicos. Tal como acontece com outros chefes recorrentes poderosos, como Shinryu ou Gilgamesh, é sugerido que vários dos "Omegas" da série são a mesma entidade em vários jogos, viajando entre mundos através da Fenda Interdimendional. De acordo com a entrada do Urutan-Yensa no bestiário de Final Fantasy XII, Omega Mark XII foi criado por um inventor a pedido de um desconhecido para derrotar um ancião monstruoso. Depois de dar à luz uma ninhada de Weapons, o Omega original fugiu depois que o inventor e seu patrono tiveram um desentendimento. Dissidia Final Fantasy refere-se a Omega como uma poderosa máquina criada por uma antiga civilização para destruir outra entidade poderosa que viaja pelas dimensões e ainda busca completar este objetivo. Em Final Fantasy XIII-2, Omega foi selado em outra dimensão devido ao seu poder e necessidade de destruir tudo e todos ao seu redor. Em Final Fantasy XV Omega foi criado por uma antiga civilização para matar os deuses astrais, e dada a habilidade de se dividir entre as dimensões. As encarnações de Omega que aparecem ao longo da série podem ser a mesma entidade viajando entre os mundos, ou são sombras do Omega original, como as informações de Final Fantasy XII que implicam que foram enviado a diferentes mundos pelo Omega original. O Omega original que os criou. Baseado em Final Fantasy XII afirmando que Omega foi feito para destruir um poderoso wyrm (ou dragão), e Dissidia afirmando que Omega foi criado para destruir um "poder massivo", pode ser que o objetivo do Omega é destruir Shinryu, um dragão poderoso que muitas vezes aparece paralelo a Omega como outro superchefe e que também tem o poder de viajar entre as dimensões. Isto é apoiado pelo perfil de Shinryu no Museum em Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, que menciona que Shinryu viaja pela Fenda em busca de Omega. Em Final Fantasy XIV, Omega e uma manifestação do primal Shinryu se enfrentam em uma batalha cataclísmica, com Omega derrotando a aparição de seu inimigo. No entanto, mais tarde é revelado que Omega foi verdadeiramente criado para derrotar Midgardsormr, o pai dos dragões, cuja aparição inspirou o mito de Shinryu no universo do jogo. Aparições ''Final Fantasy Omega aparece nas versões GBA/PSP/iOS/3DS. É um dos dois chefes enfrentados no final da Lifespring Grotto, sendo o outro Shinryu. Ele usa o poderoso ataque Wave Cannon para atingir toda a equipe e tem defesa alta. Ao Derrotá-lo o jogador ganha a Murasame. Seu sprite no ''Dawn of Souls é um sprite modificado do Omega de Final Fantasy V, enquanto no 20th Anniversary e o lançamento do iOS, o sprite é de maior qualidade. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Omega aparece como um dos chefes que representam ''Final Fantasy V. Ele vaga pelo B14 no Depths e pode ser evitado. Pode contra-atacar com seu Omeguard especial, que reduz todo o dano a um único dígito para o próximo ataque ou dois. Seus ataques normais são poderosos e incluem seu Surge Cannon, que pode causar vários milhares de danos a toda a equipe. Ele deixa a lendária Hero's Shield após a sua derrota. ''Final Fantasy V A primeira aparição do Omega na série: aparece no Interdimensional Rift vagando por um pequeno terreno fora de um ponto de salvar. O Omega pode ser evitado com passos cuidadosos e, portanto, é opcional. Na batalha, ele usa ataques poderosos e é rápido, mas é vulnerável a ''Stop - embora o Stop acabe rapidamente, isso ainda dá à Omega uma grande fraqueza. Ao derrotá-lo o jogador ganho o Omega Badge para mostrar a prova de sua vitória. Nas versões Advance e iOS, uma versão atualizada, Omega Mk.II aparece na área de bônus Templo Selado com seis cópias do Omega original vagando pelas proximidades. ''Final Fantasy XI O Omega parece mais alinhado com sua aparência original de ''Final Fantasy V do que suas aparições bio-mecânicas anteriores. Aparece em Chains of Promathia Missão 6-2 e seu poder aumenta à medida que recebe dano. Ele não se vira para atacar inimigos, mas apenas os golpeia com o membro mais próximo. Embora seja forte, o Omega Weapon é pequeno o suficiente para caber em um aeronave. Um protótipo, conhecido como Proto-Omega, aguarda os que estão no coração de Apollyon e é mais poderoso. Uma terceira variante, conhecida como Pantokrator, foi vista em Abyssea - Uleguerand. ''Final Fantasy XII O Omega Mark XII é descrito como uma máquina de guerra com armas mais fortes que as modernas, e está localizado no Grande Cristal. Está disponível para lutar uma vez que a Caçada da ''Elite Mark Yiazmat for aceita; se o grupo visitar sua área de antemão, ela aparecerá em um estado dormente, na forma de um cofre gigante, e não poderá ser despertado. Ao derrotá-lo, o jogador ganha o Omega Badge, um dos itens de loot necessários para adquirir a Wyrmhero Blade. Omega tinha 10 milhões de HP no lançamento japonês, mas foi enfraquecido para apenas 1 milhão para os lançamentos norte-americano e PAL. Apesar de seu HP ser superado por outros superchefes, o Omega Mark XII tem a maior força, defesa e poder mágico, além de ser o único chefe de nível 99. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Omega é um chefe opcional por DLC. Derrotá-lo, como acontece com outros monstros, permite ao jogador recrutá-lo como membro do grupo para o Paradigm Pack. Omega usa Flamethrower, Missile e seu Wave Cannon. Final Fantasy XIV Inicialmente não-visto, Omega foi mencionado como uma super arma Allagan adormecida, descoberta sob o ''Carteneau Flats após o ataque de Bahamut. É descrito como sendo tão poderoso que supera a Ultima Weapon. Grande parte da agitação em Ul'dah durante partes posteriores no Cenário Principal A Realm Reborn foi devida a maquinações de Teledji Adeledji em uma tentativa de tomar o controle da área. No final de Heavensward, ele é despertado para batalhar com Shinryu, e desempenha um papel em Stormblood como o foco de uma série de raids. ''Final Fantasy XV Omega é um novo superboss no ''Royal e Windows Editions, enfrentado na masmorra final. É uma antiga armadura magitek caçadora de deuses de Solheim com propriedades "interdimensionais". É uma homenagem ao chefe de Final Fantasy V. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Omega aparece como o chefe do 50º andar na masmorra opcional Infinity Spire. Ele usa o ''Wave Cannon que atingirá todos os Aventureiros dentro da Infinity Spire, mesmo que eles não estejam lutando contra ele. Derrotar Omega premia um dos Aventureiros que sobreviveram à batalha com o Omega Symbol, um colar de nível 50 que adiciona +27 a todas as estatísticas. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Dois Crystal Armors, chamados Omega Slaves pelos seus goblin adoradores, podem ser encontrados no interior da Aerial Prison como chefes de campo opcionais. A dupla uma vez doi o protótipo secreto do Lilty Kingdom para desenvolver uma arma suprema movida por Cristals mas após a queda da prisão, monstros se infiltraram na laboratório secreto da prisão e roubaram as novas armas que tinham sido desenvolvidas. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Omega aparece como uma invocação de alto rank do elemento fogo para o jogador usar. O design inicial do summon é baseado em sua aparência no ''Final Fantasy V, mas seu design final é baseado no esquema de cores do Omega Mark XII de Final Fantasy XII. A habilidade especial de Omega é o Wave Cannon, que causa dano elementar de fogo a todos os inimigos. Invocar Omega custa 3 pontos do Medidor de Consumo. Omega permite ao usuário usar as seguintes habilidade: *''Firaga Breath I'' *''Firaga Breath II'' *''Firaga Breath III'' ;Estatísticas de evolução FFLTNS Omega Omega Artwork.jpg|Arte de Omega Ω. FFLTnS Omega Alt1.png|Phantom Stone (Rank 6). FFLTnS Omega Alt2.png|Phantom Stone (Rank 7). ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Omega é uma poderosa invocação que reduz repetidamente o Bravery do oponente pela metade durante um certo período de tempo. A obra de arte usada para a invocação é de ''Final Fantasy V. O Omega pode ser obtido no segundo estágio do enredo Inward Chaos. Além da aparição como invocação, ele é mencionado no Cosmos Reports e é identificado pelo nome como uma arma de destruição usada na guerra pelo narrador, junto com monstros invocados. De acordo com os relatos, Chaos derrotou a invocação e Omega e os selou. Omega é o nome de uma Ghost Card tendo o Omega do Final Fantasy V como ícone para o jogador. Omega é um "Exdeath" de Nível 100, e tem a Purple Gem e Omega Badge para ser conseguido através de battlegen, esta última uma referência ao item ganho ao derrotar Omega em Final Fantasy V. A citação no cartão, "Céus agitados soltam uma besta vil e sem alma: Omega era o seu nome" é uma leve paráfrase de um livro em Final Fantasy V que descreve Omega e Shinryu. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Omega retorna como uma invocar com a mesma função que no jogo anterior. Ele pode ser comprado no Moogle Shop secreto dentro do ''Land of Discord durante Cenário 000 por 1.500 KP. Os Reportes também expandem seu histórico no universo de Dissidia. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Omega appears as a tough to beat rare boss in ''Final Fantasy V scenarios and the Chaos Shrine. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Omega aparece como um inimigo do tipo chefe em Battle Music Sequences. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Omega de ''Final Fantasy V aparece como inimigo. ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest Omega aparece como um chefe. Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Omega FFV.png|Versão de ''FFV. FFRK Omega FFXI.png|Versão de FFXI. ''Final Fantasy Explorers Omega aparece como um inimigo. Ele imita principalmente sua aparência e muitos de seus ataques de suas encarnações ''Final Fantasy V e Final Fantasy XIII-2. Ele pode usar ataques como Pilebunker para causar um grande terremoto em linha reta, Rainbow Wind em torno de si para infligir várias condições negativas de uma só vez, disparar mísseis em pares, Lethal Crush para atacar os atacantes com seu corpo com Pounce sendo uma versão de salto do ataque, Mustard Bomb, que detona muitos explosivos em torno de si, e sua assinatura Wave Cannon, que causa grandes danos a tudo na frente do Omega. Ele também pode usar o Mighty Guard para aumentar suas defesas e o Target. Omega deve ser atingido em suas pernas, o que fará com que a máquina cambaleie e fique mais vulnerável a danos, no entanto, ele consertará após um breve período de tempo e retomará sua fúria. Quando enfraquecido, ele empregará o Track que fará com que o Omega fique vermelho e freneticamente destruindo tudo em seu caminho, causando grandes danos e se movendo muito rápido ao fazê-lo. Se alguma de suas pernas for danificada, ele também pode interromper qualquer ataque que a Omega esteja tentando usar. Quando ainda mais enfraquecido, ele atualizará seu ataque de assinatura para o Wave Cannon+ expandindo enormemente seu alcance, cobrindo perto de um arco de 180°. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Omega aparece como o chefe do trial Ancient Hellbringer. É um inimigo muito poderoso com uma dificuldade de 14★. Ele luta usando muitas de suas habilidades exclusivas como ''Atomic Ray, Rainbow Wind, Earthquake e Wave Cannon. ''Mobius Final Fantasy MFF Omega.jpg|Carta de raridade 3. World of Final Fantasy série Chocobo Omega aparece como um inimigo e em ''Chocobo Tales como uma das cinco cartas promocionais ocultas. Omega aparece como o último chefe opcional depois de Shinryu em Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon, e pode ser enfrentado no 99º andar. Omega retorna em Chocobo's Dungeon 2, desta vez aparecendo no 24º andar da masmorra secreta. ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited Omega é uma entidade de enorme potencial destrutivo. Há muito tempo, seu corpo foi dividido em várias partes, que agora vagam pelo País das Maravilhas caçando seus "irmãos". Algumas partes cristalizaram e podem ser facilmente capturadas, enquanto outras se tornaram humanóides. O personagem Clear é um pedaço de Omega, seu coração. Earl Tyrant deseja recombinar Omega para usar seu vasto poder para si mesmo. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Omega em sua aparência de ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy e Final Fantasy XIII-2 aparecem como cartas de elemento trevas. Omega TCG.png|Trading card. Omega2 TCG.png|Trading card. Aparições fora da série ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable O Omega é uma carta com a habilidade: Compre terra vazia (terra desocupada). ''Lord of Vermilion Omega aparece como uma carta em Lord of Vermilion III. Omega também aparece em Lord of Vermilion Arena. Omega-LovIII.jpg|Carta em Lord of Vermilion III. LoVA Omega.jpg|Carta em Lord of Vermilion Arena. ''Guardian Cross'' Etimologia (maiúsculo: Ω, minúsculo: ω; grego Ωμέγα) é a vigésima quarta e última letra do alfabeto grego. É sinônimo de fim ou limite de um conjunto. es:Omega (Enemigo) en:Omega (enemy) Categoria:Superchefes